


Pumpkin Patch

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Other, Pumpkins, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You and your boyfriend go on a date to your local pumpkin patch! Somehow it ends up being more work than you thought.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Ennoshita

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on October 23, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/166726318913/how-about-a-pumpkin-patch-date-imagine-with). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> natthealleycat asked: How about a pumpkin patch date imagine with Ennoshita or Asahi, whoever the inspiration comes for? ❤️❤️❤️

“How about…this one?!”

You grunt, lifting the pumpkin by its bottom to show off to Ennoshita. It’s strange; you swore it looked much lighter than it was. That or you weren’t as strong as you thought you were. Either way, Ennoshita takes it out of your hands with more grace, earning a sigh of relief from you.

He should have no problem carrying it under one arm, while holding your hand with his free hand while the two of you walk back to the pay station.

“It’s kind of small,” he says. “It might be harder to carve a good picture into it. We could probably get a bigger one.”

Part of you wishes he was only teasing, but his expression is too genuine for that to be true. He’s probably right, though. Since you want to carve a more intricate face into your jack o’lantern, a bigger pumpkin might be for the best. But you there’s no way you’ll be able to pick up anything heavier than the one you just handed over to him.

“Okay, but you’ll have to carry it,” you sigh. “With two hands.”

Ennoshita cocks an eyebrow at your remark. At this point, he can read you well; he knows you’re not sighing because you can’t carry it on your own. “What?”

“We can’t hold hands then.” Poking your pointer fingers together, you give him a pout. Something about the way you’re acting is incredibly endearing, but at the same time, it’s a tad childish. He fights back a grin.

“We wouldn’t have been able to hold hands even if you carried instead.” You groan at this words. A beat passes before a hint of red paints his cheeks. He sets the pumpkin down in attempt to hide his embarrassment, but you catch the slight color in his face. “Um. Besides, if we keep looking, we can… hold holds while we walk around.”

You gasp. “You’re so right. Why didn’t I think of that? Oh, Chikara, you’re so smart!”

After he stands back up, you take his hand. You’re hardly fooling him with this behavior: you’re usually more direct with him and wouldn’t act so overtly airheaded. Not to mention, you’ve told him before that you think it’s cute when he blushes.

Ah, he gets it now.

But it’s hard to be mad about it when your hand is in his and your smile is so bright. It feels perfectly warm even in the October chill just to be here with you. Ennoshita will play along.


	2. Asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on October 23, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/166726318913/how-about-a-pumpkin-patch-date-imagine-with). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> natthealleycat asked: How about a pumpkin patch date imagine with Ennoshita or Asahi, whoever the inspiration comes for? ❤️❤️❤️

Asahi counts the pumpkins again. A kid somewhere shouts a different number–not on purpose, he hopes–and he immediately loses count. He takes in a frustrated breath and tries again, the final number proclaimed aloud without even realizing.

“Not enough,” you say. You tilt your head in contemplation. Both wagons are pretty much full already all because you both mentioned to family that you were going on a pumpkin picking date today. Requests to also pick out pumpkins for younger relatives so they could paint them started rolling in. Usually you wouldn’t mind, but it’s starting to feel more like an errand than a cute date with your boyfriend.

Besides, isn’t the fun in pumpkin patches getting to go pick one out for yourself?

“I don’t think we can do anymore,” Asahi sighs. He looks to you and then a little past you when his eye catches something. If his face could get any softer than it already is, it does in that moment: he’s spotted something cute. He gives you a quick nudge and points to where he’s looking. “It’s a baby…pumpkin.”

Sure enough, there’s another couple out in the patch as well, pulling their young child–donning a pumpkin costume–around in a wagon too. Your face also softens at the sight, giving a quiet “Aw!” as they pass by.

“Baby pumpkin,” you coo. You quit making googly faces at the child almost instantly when you’re struck with inspiration. You tap Asahi’s arm, eyes still on the child. “Wait. That’s it! Baby pumpkin.”

The words come out so rapidly that he can hardly hear you right. Your tapping on his arm picks up speed in excitement so that you’re more so swiping at him.

“Baby pumpkins! You know, the small ones they sell near the entrance. Let’s get some of those instead. That many three-year-olds don’t all need pumpkins the size of our heads.”

He stares a dumbfounded for a moment and then smiles sheepishly. “Why didn’t we think of that sooner.”

You’ve already taken to putting some of the gourds back on the ground. Asahi starts consolidating the ones you are taking into one wagon. When you’re finished, you take the handle of your empty wagon with one hand and link your free arm with one of his.

“And now we can actually _enjoy_ our date,” you say with a sigh of relief.

Asahi chuckles and plants a kiss on the top of your head–uncharacteristic of him to do in public, but you’re the last person to complain. When he realizes, what he just did, his eyes widen and face turns red. You giggle, nonetheless and hug his arm a bit tighter.


End file.
